silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Vocaloids
is the fifty-sixth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. This is the first of the Vocaloids series. It is succeeded by Survivor: Vocaloids 2. Previous: Survivor: Second Chances 3 Next: Survivor: Camelot Twists *'Theme:' Vocaloids *Battle of the Sexes *Power Rings Castaways Season Summary The season began when eighteen famous vocaloids gathered to compete for the title of Sole Survivor. Host Luke P divided them into two tribes by gender. Feminine consisted of flower, galaco, GUMI, Hatsune Miku, IA, Kagamine Rin, Lily, Megurine Luka, and MEIKO. Masculine consisted of ARSLOID, BIG AL, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Len, KAITO, Camui Gakupo, KYO, WIL, and YUU. The Feminine tribe started off strong, getting along and working together under Miku's command. The Masculine tribe, however, instantly had problems when Gakupo and KAITO started to argue over leadership, serving as the first step toward disaster for the tribe. KYO, WIL, and YUU bonded over the fact that they were a music group. They created the ZOLA alliance, and brought in Len as an associate. To oppose the trio; ARSLOID, BIG AL, and Hiyama formed the ZOLA Destroyers. Gakupo and KAITO continued to argue, trying to swing the alliances against the other. On Feminine; Miku brought Luka and Rin into a trio alliance. MEIKO became their associate, of which she brought in GUMI and IA. GUMI and IA did not trust the other four and agreed to stick together. Lily, feeling neglected, formed separate duo alliances with Luka, flower, and galaco. The three came together and agreed that Lily could not be trusted and must go. However, Luka found herself split between two alliances. When Feminine won Immunity, a struggle between Gakupo and KAITO ensued. When ZOLA agreed that KAITO was too strong to go, Gakupo targeted Len instead. This killed his chances of survival as everyone teamed up and eliminated him first. ARSLOID, however, threw one vote at Len to raise suspicions. It didn't take ZOLA long to discover that ARSLOID voted for Len, causing him to become their prime target. At the Feminine camp, Rin went searching and found the Power Ring, quickly telling Luka and Miku about it. Luka talked to GUMI and IA about potentially blindsiding Rin, but did not mention the Ring. The Feminine tribe won both reward and Immunity, causing despair to plague Masculine. The ZOLA Destroyers targeted KYO, the leader of ZOLA, but everyone else targeted ARSLOID and eliminated him. BIG AL and Hiyama were left on the bottom, so Hiyama talked to Len about flipping to vote out the likable WIL. Feminine proceeded to win reward and Immunity once again. Len convinced his allies to target BIG AL, but he sided with BIG AL and Hiyama to vote out WIL. The plan failed and BIG AL was voted out. Hiyama, who had been feeling ill, collapsed upon returning to camp. Luke arrived with the medical crew and discovered that Hiyama had gotten an infection and needed medical attention. Hiyama was removed from the game, leaving Len alone against KAITO and ZOLA. Feminine continued to dominate challenges, keeping their morale high and destroying the morale of Masculine completely. Len used this to convince WIL and YUU that KYO was leading them to failure and needed to be voted out. KAITO agreed, causing KYO to feel paranoid and target him. This failed and KYO was eliminated, taking out the leader of ZOLA. KAITO then brought Len into a duo alliance to oppose ZOLA, splitting the tribe 2-2. They continued to lose, as WIL and YUU decided to target Len. Not wanting to risk a tie, YUU flipped and voted out WIL. Branding KAITO as a threat, YUU convinced Len to flip to him. When the Masculine tribe lost yet again, Len told KAITO that he would be going. This caused KAITO to freak out and try to convince YUU to vote Len. This failed and KAITO was eliminated, leaving Len and YUU as the sole survivors of Masculine. With their hope completely gone; Len and YUU barely tried in the next challenges and lost. At Tribal Council, they told Luke that they refused to go to a tiebreaker. Having lost any desire to play the game, the two agreed to be the first ever Survivor players to quit. With their eliminations, Luke shamefully placed their snuffed torches on the ground. The next day, Luke declared to the Feminine tribe that they were the last nine remaining, thus automatically merging them and making them the first tribe to ever "completely destroy" the opposing tribe. They partook in a reward challenge for an advantage in the first Immunity, which GUMI won. Now merged; Luka, MEIKO, Miku, and Rin dubbed themselves "The Divas", but Luka continued to stick by GUMI and IA. Lily, being the prime target, brought flower and galaco into a trio. GUMI and IA were swung in, but they still trusted Luka. When Miku won Immunity, Lily branded Rin as Miku's second-in-command and targeted her. However, GUMI and IA wanted to vote the threatening galaco. Luka assured them that they would, before going to the Divas intent on voting GUMI. Luka then told galaco that GUMI was targeting her, causing galaco to vote with the Divas. flower and Lily stuck to voting Rin, GUMI and IA stuck to voting galaco, but the Divas and galaco came together and eliminated GUMI. IA was left heartbroken and alone, while flower and Lily were left speechless. IA screamed at Luka in front of everyone, calling her a "traitor" and "heartbreaker." Miku calmed her down, but Lily took advantage of IA's anger to gain numbers against the Divas, also bringing in flower and galaco. The camp was divided 4-4. In a reward challenge; IA, MEIKO, Rin, and galaco beat the team of Lily, Luka, Miku, and flower to go on a reward trip. After talking with MEIKO and Rin, IA and galaco decided that Rin was a threat. They succeeded in swaying MEIKO to their side. Lily won Immunity, forcing Luka, Miku, and Rin to target flower instead. With MEIKO on their side, Lily's alliance eliminated Rin along with her Power Ring. This left Luka and Miku on the bottom and afraid. After a reward challenge, Miku won and brought Luka on the trip with her. There they found a clue to a Power Ring hidden at camp, which Miku found. Miku then won Immunity, causing Luka to become Lily's number one target. However, Miku convinced IA that Lily was too powerful and needed to go. IA talked to flower and galaco about it, but the two went to Lily with that information. She then decided to target IA, telling Miku and Luka about it. MEIKO was left in the dust and threw her vote for flower. IA stuck to voting Lily, but Miku and Luka sided with their enemies to eliminate IA. flower, galaco, and Luka won a reward against Lily, MEIKO, and Miku. Luka tried to sway the duo against Lily, but her attempts only made them target her more. Miku won Immunity again, as she and Luka set their sights on Lily. flower, galaco, Lily, and MEIKO stuck together and voted Luka. However, Miku pulled out her Power Ring and rescued Luka, casting all votes for her onto Lily. This saved Luka and eliminated Lily. Without a leader; flower, galaco, and MEIKO began falling apart. MEIKO went back to Luka and Miku, offering to rebuild their alliance. galaco won reward and shared it with MEIKO and Miku, intent on discussing a new alliance. Alone at camp, flower tried to bond with Luka. Miku won another Immunity, and galaco offered Miku a chance to join her alliance with MEIKO if she voted out Luka. Miku declined by siding with Luka, bringing in MEIKO and the betrayed flower to unanimously vote out galaco. In the finale; flower, Luka, MEIKO, Miku were wary of one another. Luka won a reward, giving her an Immunity advantage. Despite this, Miku won Immunity. The Divas were set on voting out flower, but she made her last attempt to break the alliance by going after Luka. MEIKO sided with her, tying flower and Luka up in the votes. Knowing flower could not beat Luka in a tiebreaker, MEIKO flipped and eliminated flower, hoping to give Luka and Miku some chance of wanting to keep her. In the Final Immunity Challenge, MEIKO dropped early, declaring that she was finished because of how tight Luka and Miku were. After a long face-off, Luka finally defeated Miku and won Immunity. This left it up to her to decide who went to the final two. MEIKO tried to convince Luka that Miku would be too tough to beat, but Luka eliminated MEIKO and took her best friend Miku to the final two. Luka and Miku enjoyed their final day alone at camp together, performing their duet "Magnet." After heading to Final Tribal Council, the Jury met the finalists with anger because of their ruthless game styles. Luka received a lot of criticism for her traitorous gameplay, while Miku was criticized for being too reliant on Luka. After the Jury members voted, Luke brought everyone together in Chicago for the reading of the votes. In a 6-1 Jury vote, Megurine Luka was declared the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Vocaloids. The Game *''In episode 11, Miku used her Power Ring to cast all votes for Luka on Lily.''